OHSHC: Drabbles
by CampionSayn
Summary: Drabbles for those of the Host club series that might put them in strange situations. Loving situations, comic situations and so on.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: This is a collection of drabbles for those of OHSHC. Some of these will probably be AU and most will contain quotes from the movies. Many pairings.

A/N: You flame me and you'll regret it!

-----------------------------  
Whoops

"Dinner is served!"

The sound of the dinner gong rang through out the room as Kyouya observed the rest of the Host Club wearing ingerie in a tired pile on the ground.

"Considering the state you're all in, dinner will be clothng optional"

---------------------------------  
Beauty

Golden paint lines decorated Haruhi as she sat perfctly still.

This, art class, always gave her stiff jonts, but Tamaki insised that she was the perfect model for the classes. Hoever, her suspicios were tha h only wanted to see her half naked.

---------------------------  
Torture

"Balloons?" "Check." "Ink?" "Check." "Head on a slinky?" "Double check."

The oter members of the Host club observed the twins in a kind of detached, morbid fascination as the two gather materials for yet another devious prank. Probably to use on Tamaki

--------------------------------------  
Oh, Dear

"I'm lucky! You're lucky! We're all lucky!" Hunny happily exclaimed as Mori carried the small blonde away from the party. Amazing how such a tough little blackbelt could get so drunk from on small shot of tequila.

-----------------------------------  
Guidelines

"I wish that love had very detailed guidelines that we could follow. Perhaps then we wouldn't scew-up so ften."

Eclair sobbed, her misery slowly fading as she confided to her barmaid and the bottle of gin in her hand.

-----------------------------  
The Liar

"You're engaged!" Haruhi shouted for once completely pissed at Kasanoda.

"No, I'm not..." The red head defended half-heartedly.

"Liar! Ayanokoji has your Harry Winston o her bony unpolished finger!"

----------------------------  
Misconceptions

"Oh, for lord's sake! I'm straight you antabellum baboon!" Kyouya shouted, Tamaki falling out of his chair fve tables away from the sheer force of the statement.

-------------------------------  
Crash

Paper fluttered in and flew about Kirimi's office a she squashed the urge to kill Hunny for ruining her plan at the stock market.

--------------------------  
Hurt

"It's true I'm a bitch, but I'm a bitch who has feelngs! I actually care a great deal about other people's relationship's! Why do you think I don't have a relationship of my own!?"

Renge was sobbing into Nekozawa's shirt now. Her face was red and puffy while his was totally freaked out.

-----------------------------------  
Memory

Mori stood alone atop the great stone building that was Ouran and atched the sunset. The wind blew his hair near his eyes and the smell of the rain that would pass collected in his nostrils like some distant memory.

-----------------------------  
Escape

Haruhi ran as quickly as she possily could to the edge of the wood. The damn yakuza chldren would nevr bother to waste ther time looking for her there.

Boy, was Kyouya gonna be pissed when she brought back the tattered and ruined red dress.

------------------------------  
Lightning glass

"Toru, how on earth did you find this? These aren't even sold in Japan..." Kanako asked her beloved in a hushed voiced, the tiny ballerina figurine held in her hands with utmost care.

------------------------------  
Cannibal

"You are accused of toture and murder. Now you must answer the following questions." Inspector Tamaki explained to the dark haired man in the Italian suit.

"Is your name Kyouya?"

"Yes."

------------------------------  
Not ready

"I've paid a price." Haruhi whispered to her husband and friend who was holding her like some fragile doll ready to break at the slightest movement. Tamaki himself seemed very much afraid for reasons he couldn't comprehend.

"And I'll keep paying."

------------------------  
Secret agents

"You know I love you, but if you keep trying to kill me, this relationship just won't work."

The sentence escaped Hikaru's mouth before he could stop himself, the words made him sound like he was joking. At least to him.

Not to Hunny, though.

-------------------------  
High as a...

Kaoru would never admit this to anyone, but driving his taxi for people in an extreme hurry, seconds count just as much as the speed limit...

It was like a twenty-four hour high and some premium drug.

----------------------  
Rescue

How did Nekozawa get into this? Oh, that's right, by saving the life of some French chick who saved his sister two years ago.

The phone in his hand buzzed as the negotiation call from Akira (the bastard) came in.

"Hello, Umehito."

"Hello, scumbag."

"Where's the girl?"

"What girl? The French bitch with the stick?"

"I warn you Nekozawa. Every minute you keep her from me, more people will die."

"...You think I care?"

The next words seemed to have amusement in them.

"Of course you care."

-------------------------  
Challenge

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Kaoru complained, pushing the blue baby carriage to the other side of the block.

"Hey, I'm the one in the seat! So, who's more embarassed? Me or you?" Hunny comented, lighting a cigarette.

-----------------------  
Watchful

Renge had never looked as horrible as she did after that week she spent back in France. Her skin was a pale and sickly white, her eyes cloudy and secretive, her hair was probably the only thing about her to seem remotely like her old self.

----------------------  
Somewhere

Kyouya, at a moment before the Host Club was filled with it's clients and members, hummed the words to a film which no one in all their wildest dreams would imagine him watching.

----------------------  
Houskeeping

Tamaki would now be able to sleep through the whole night.

Knock. Knock.

Maybe not.

"Housekeeping. Fresh towels."

"No, thanks."

Knock. Knock.

"Housekeeping. Mint for your pillow."

"Come back in an hour."

Knock. Knock.

"Housekeeping. Bar tab."

"Please, go away. Let me sleep, for the love of god!"

Knock. Knock.

"Housekeeping. We jerk you off."

As Tamaki got up to put on his pants and curse out the employees behind his door, Hikaru and Kaoru suppressed laughing their asses off.

----------------------------  
Pink

"I've decided that pink is my signature color."

The rest of the Host Club could only stare as Hunny made his way over to his beloved cake in his new and improved rose pink uniform.

-----------------------  
Wish a wish a wish

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you; you help me out of this situation with Eclair and I'll give you any of three things you wish for."

Haruhi seemed to contemplate Tamaki's offer, but had to find out one thing.

"What's the catch?"

"Oh, that..." Tamaki stuttered, pulling a long, yet skinny list from his pocket.

"There are no substitutions, exchanges or refunds. I can't kill anyone, make anyone fall in love or bring people back from the dead. That's Nekozawa's field."

------------------------  
Court

Kaoru wanted to cheer his twin up more than anything. But, with the elder brother wooing Haruhi that was gonna be rather tough.

"Okay, Sparky here's the deal: You wanna court the little lady than ya gotta be a straight shooter, do ya got it?" The younger twin suggested in his best gangster impersonation.

---------------------  
Mental

"If there's an organization that raises money for people like you, be sure to tell me about it." Kyouya commented leaving Ranka at the bar to contemplate.

"Last word, freak." The crossdresser shouted before the younger man was totally out of earshot.

------------------------  
Unusual

"I- in my father's opinion- am a very strange and unusual girl." Haruhi explained as Tamaki hung onto her every word.

------------------  
Complexities

"We in this universe of betrayal and regret do not last for very long."

Renge continued to sip her calpis as Nekozawa ranted on and on and on.

"Speak for yourself, not for me."

"I could never speak for you my little French otaku. After all, I can't even speak your language."

-----------------  
Yeah...

"We're a group of intelligent young people just heading up to the mountains to discover nature." Tamaki explained to the stoic face of Kyouya as the dark haired boy calculated the expences.

"I hate to sound predictable, but- I don't give a shit!"

----------------------

A/N: That's the end of this little spiel! However, if I get enough reviews I promise to make another.


End file.
